safe and sound
by rosalina2123
Summary: A fic on how Jake might have reacted after Nicks death and how he wishes he could have kept him safe. "Jake whatever happens to us no matter what protect Nicky he needs you he's too little to understand"


Chapter 1

Death is something I have had a lot of experience with considering my parents but I never imagined losing my baby brother. He was supposed to out live me not the other way around, how I could I not have known, how could I have not protected him. The one thing my dad always told me before they died was to protect Nicky, "Jake whatever happens to us no matter what protect Nicky he needs you he's too little to understand", I myself never understood the responsibility of looking out for Nick because I was only 6 but I got the idea. After this was said they died 24 hours later and we got shipped off to our aunt and uncle's house. I have always been his protector all the way up until the night I left at 2 in the morning because my aunt and uncle didn't want me anymore, and never came back until now,that was 3 years ago. I remember my last night with him, our aunt and uncle were fighting big time because of me and he had gotten frightened. This was one of many times he had needed me and I remember the last time he needed me, which was about 3 weeks before his death.

_Flashback_

_Ring ring, the phone rings out into the otherwise silent night air. I roll over to answer the phone on my bedside table, I pick up the receiver to hear the sound of someone crying on the other end. "Hello"I say groggily, "Jake"the shaky voice asks, "yeah who is this"I ask, "it's nick, I need your help, i'm in the Er here in town, I know i'm not supposed to call you but I didn't know who else to call"he says quickly his voice still shaky. "it's ok, I'll try to be there as soon as I can Nicky, just hang in there"I say. I hang up the phone and very quickly get out of the bed and throw bag together with some clothes. I lock the deadbolt to the apartment and get into my car to try and drive the hour drive to where he is. The drive seemingly takes forever as I start to wonder what exactly happened to him. My first thought is that my aunt and uncle had a fight and my uncle hurt him some how. That would make some sense why he would have called me because in any other scenario Nicky would have found someone else to call. Eventually I reach the hospital and I go inside and approach the nurses desk. I wait paitently for the nurse to look up when she does she asks "Can I help you", "yes actually, i'm looking for my brother", "name please"she asks, "Nick Armstrong", she stays silent for a few moments as she looks up the name, "sir he's in room 115 on floor 2, just tell the nurse up there that your his brother and she'll let you in", "ok thank you"I say. _

_I go to the elevator and get inside, it seems to take forever but soon enough I make it to the second floor. I approach the nurses station and tell her the paitent i'm going to see, technically it's past visiting hours but because I'm family she allows me in. I find the room and I gently open the closed door bracing myself for what I might see. The first thing I see in the dim room is a huge figure lying on the hospital bed, a tube in his wrist, a gown barely covering his back."Nicky"I say quietly just in case he's asleep, "Jake"he asks , "yeah"i say,going over to sit on the bed. Once he faces me I realize just how different he looks from my 13 year old brother 2 years ago. _

_He still has his mousy brown hair and blue eyes but he has shot up several feet In height. "hey what happened"I ask, running my hand across his forehead just like I always used to to check for fever, "nothing really I just got really injured tonight, and I didn't know what else to do, it's not like aunt Julie or uncle Robert pay an attention to me anymore anyways. "you know they care in their own way what happened"i say, "if you must know, my friends and I were experimenting with our powers in the woods and a tree fell, a branch speared me in the thigh,i was bleeding a lot, so my friends took me to the er"he says. "are you hurting bad"i ask, "not really"he says, "hey don't be lying, you don't need to be all tough guy around me, I out of anyone should understand if your hurting"i say, "ok,I'm hurting some what,but I don't feel like I need meds right now, the nurse gave me some earlier"he says. "can I get some sleep, if you promise to stay"he asks, "of course Nicky, I'll be here when you wake up,just get some sleep ok"I say._

_He rolls over on his side,his back facing my stomach as I hear his breaths start to even out into sleep. I sit and watch him sleep of awhile until I realize how tired I am and fall asleep myself, my arm wrapped around him protectively._


End file.
